sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alakazam
Alakazam (アラカザム, Arakazamu) is a Psychic-type Psi Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Kadabra when leveled up up at level 36. It is also the final evolved form of Abra. It can also Mega Evolve into Mega Alakazam (メガアラカザム, Mega Arakazamu) using the Alakazite. Apperance :Voice actor: Bill Rogers (both English and Japanese) Alakazam is characterized by its humanoid structure and large mustache. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. It has brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, which cover its yellow skeletal body. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acts as an amplifier for its psychic abilities. Alakazam is able to lower the accuracy of its opponents by bending the spoons it wields, using its signature move Kinesis. Its height is 4'11" and weight is 105.8 lbs. Gender differences The female Alakazam has a significantly shorter mustache than the male. Mega Evolutions As Mega Alakazam, this Pokémon gains a large white beard and its mustache becomes larger and white. The armor-like sections become bulkier, with its upper body section becoming slightly shorter to reveal its thin stomach. The head becomes diamond-shaped. It keeps its four ear-like spikes, but gains a large, oval, purple gemstone in the center of its forehead. Its lower legs become longer and slimmer and its feet become skinnier and resemble talons. It gains three additional spoons, which it levitates in the air. Its height becomes 3'11", while its weight remains the same as Mega Alakazam. Gallery Special abilities Alakazam is able to use all forms of psychic abilities. These powers are used to move its body, as opposed to its weak muscles. It also uses its psychic powers to hold up its head, which is too heavy to be supported by its neck, due to its continually growing brain. It is said to have an excellent memory and can remember everything that it has experienced since hatching as an Abra, and has an IQ that exceeds 5,000. Behavior Habitat It is found in urban areas. Diet Major appearances A giant Alakazam was awakened near the site of the Pokémopolis ruins in The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis. Gary Oak was seen battling Alex Davis's Alakazam with his new Umbreon in Power Play!. Alakazam appeared under the ownership of Eusine in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll and The Legend of Thunder!. Vito Winstrate had his Alakazam stop his grandmother's Camerupt's rampage in Candid Camerupt!. Anabel owns an Alakazam that appeared in Talking a Good Game and Second Time's the Charm. Kenny uses his Alakazam in the first round of the Floaroma Pokémon Contest in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!. An Alakazam was used by one of the participants of the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. Alakazam also made an appearance in Pokémon Double Trouble. This Alakazam was used by Luana, the Gym Leader of Kumquat Island, in a Double Battle against Ash. Other Minor appearances An Alakazam appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back as one of the Pokémon Mewtwo defeated while serving for Giovanni. An Alakazam was part of an exhibition in Flower Power. An Alakazam was one of the Pokémon living in Len Town in The Psychic Sidekicks!. Gary himself has an Alakazam that he may or may not have caught as an Abra or a Kadabra. This Alakazam was seen in Gary's profile in The Ties that Bind!. An Alakazam was used by a Coordinator during Hoenn's Grand Festival in Deceit and Assist. An Alakazam was living in abandoned mining colony with several other Psychic-type Pokémon in Fear Factor Phony. Alakazam along with its teammates had a cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. They were considered for the job of rescuing Big Brother Pikachu but were unavailable as they were already on another mission. An Alakazam also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. An Alakazam also made an appearance in Historical Mystery Tour! under the ownership of a Clown. An Alakazam belonging to Rudy made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match. Alakazam also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Alakazam, Psi Pokémon. The evolved form of Kadabra and final evolved form of Abra. This Pokémon uses Psychic attacks to overcome its opponents. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Silver-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Human-Like group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon